


Pretty Please?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, hey she needs that coin, sugar baby Vanessa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Vanessa do much more than just go on a drive.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Pretty Please?

Brock and Vanessa were driving down Rodeo, Vanessa looking pitifully at the stores Brock wouldn't let her go into.. 

"Baaaabe," Vanessa started.

"No." Brock's tone was sharp.

"Can we just look?" Brock looked at her and shook his head.

"No, Ness, you already spent your allowance." Vanessa sat back in her seat and crosses her arms, turning away from Brock.

"Unless..." Vanessa side eyed Brock.

"Unless what?" Brock smirked.

"If you do me a favor, we can go to as many stores as you want." Vanessa perked up and smiled.

"What favor?" Brock huffed out a laugh.

"Guess." He pointed to his crotch and Vanessa saw his bulge. She internally scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she did want that new pair of Gucci booties and Saint Laurent handbag. Vanessa sighed before reached over and dragging her fingers along Brock's hard on. He inhaled a quick breath and she felt relieved; he wasn't gonna last long. Vanessa palmed him for a little while before undoing his button and zipper. She leaned down and mouthed him through his boxers and Vanessa felt his cock jump. She took Brock out of his underwear and wrapped her hand around his dick, slowly stroking it.

"C'mon, get to it." He put his hand on her head, pushing her down and Vanessa felt like slapping Brock; he was always so controlling. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around it, licking up the pre cum before taking him all the way in. She licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick and bobbed her head up and down, trying not to gag and choked; she'd sucked countless guys off but Brock was huge.

"Faster." Vanessa obeyed and quickened her pace, breathing through her nose, trying not to make a face of disgust because Brock smelled like he hadn't showered in a week.

"You're not getting anything if you keep sucking me off like this." Vanessa got off his dick and looked up at him, feeling her heart race.

"Like what?" Brock sighed.

"You're not going fast and hard enough, I know you have it in you so hurry up." Vanessa clenched her fists, wanting to punch him but she refrained. Instead, she started blowing him again, this time tightening her lips and hollowing her cheeks.

"That's it, good girl." Brock groaned and Vanessa sucked him off as fast as she possibly could; not because he wanted her to, but because she wanted it to be over already.

"S-swallow all of it, I don't want a mess in my car." Vanessa flicked her tongue up and down the head and Brock let out a few more grunts before he came. His hot cum shot into her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut and attempted not to spit it out. It tasted like fucking battery acid but she swallowed anyway, licking around the rest of his dick, making sure she didn't miss anything. She got up and took a deep breath, thankful that he came relatively quickly.

"Alright baby girl let's go wherever you want, even though that wasn't the best." Vanessa rolled her eyes and Brock parked, and Vanessa nearly jumped out of the McLaren P1 and started walking over to Gucci. She really needed to get a job.


End file.
